Je suis lui
by Darkbutterfly376
Summary: A placer juste après "Le monde change". Le clone a été sauvé mais Jarod est mort au Centre. Dernières pensées d'un petit garçon devant la tombe de son double.


Note de l'auteur : Certains se demanderont probablement ce qui m'a prit d'écrire une fic sur le Caméléon, eh bien… Moi aussi je me le demande ! Je dois avouer que j'ai longtemps été fan, mais plus depuis trois ou quatre ans et encore moins après avoir vu les téléfilms ( d'ailleurs si quelqu'un a tout compris ce serait sympa de m'expliquer… ). Bon voilà maintenant que vous savez toute ma vie vous n'avez toujours pas de réponse, et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y en ai pas… J'ai longtemps pensé à écrire sur le Caméléon mais ça m'était sorti de la tête quand j'ai commencé à écrire des fics. Et aujourd'hui que ça m'est revenu, c'est tout naturellement que j'ai écrit sur l'un de mes personnages préférés, le projet gémeau, le clone, et sa relation avec Jarod. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer, et comprendre surtout parce que tout m'est venu petit à petit, ça ne devait pas réellement ressembler à ça au départ mais ça l'est devenu et j'espère que c'est toujours compréhensible.

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai fait une note plus longue que la fic, lol, je veux juste vous demander quelques petites reviews pour savoir si vous aimez ou si j'arrête le carnage… Et si vous voulez lire une fic sur le Caméléon sur une histoire ou un épisode en particulier, dîtes-le moi je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée pour cette série…

* * *

* * *

Je suis lui

* * *

Je suis lui.

Je suis ce qu'il aurait du être.

Je possède ce qu'ils lui ont enlevé.

Je suis Jarod.

Une vie pour une vie.

C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne.

Jarod m'a sauvé. Il est mort.

Ils l'ont tué.

Pas volontairement bien sûr ! Ils avaient trop besoin de lui pour l'éliminer.

Seulement ils lui ont fait trop de mal.

Trop de simulations douloureuses, trop de tortures physiques et psychologiques.

Tout Caméléon qu'il était il n'y a pas survécu.

Ils lui ont annoncé un soir le décès de Sidney et deux jours plus tard il était mort. Il s'était laissé dépérir.

C'était un mensonge de trop. Car bien sûr Sidney est bien vivant.

Et moi aussi.

Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Pourquoi Jarod m'a sauvé ?

Pourquoi ma vie plutôt que la sienne ?

Je ne suis même pas un être humain. Tout au plus une expérience, un projet.

Pourquoi être retourné en Enfer pour me sauver ?

Papa ne veut rien me dire mais je sais que Jarod ne se serait rendu au Centre pour rien au monde.

Mais il l'a fait.

Pour moi.

Moi qui ne suis plus rien sans lui.

Juste un siamois sans son frère, une licorne sans corne, le côté pile sans le face…

Juste un enfant sans ange gardien.

Juste moi sans lui.

Bien sûr il me reste le suicide. Ce serait si simple.

Mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

Comment le pourrais-je ?

Je dois vivre.

Pour lui.

En mourrant, il a signé un contrat à mon nom.

Un contrat de vie.

A perpétuité.

Je suis obligé de rester.

Je suis forcé de les voir tous réunis pour la première fois.

Sa famille.

Notre famille.

Je les vois pleurer, se consoler.

Me consoler.

Maman pleure dans les bras de papa. Elle ne peut y croire.

Tant d'attente, tant d'espoirs pour trouver ça.

Un cercueil.

Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'ils ressentent.

Même un caméléon ne peut pas se mettre dans leur peau aujourd'hui.

Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je ne le veux pas.

Je crois que j'ai peur de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir face à cette tombe.

Ils veulent que je parle.

C'est papa qui me l'a demandé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

D'autres l'ont connu bien plus longtemps que moi.

Mais il est vrai que personne ne pouvait le connaître aussi bien que moi.

Personne d'autre n'est lui.

Alors je parle.

Je dis ces mots.

Et lorsque je les prononce je suis plus proche de lui que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Car c'est lui qui parle à travers moi.

Ce sont les mots qu'il aurait voulu entendre.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

_Arrêtez les pendules, coupez le téléphone,  
Empêchez le chien d'aboyer pour l'os que je lui donne,  
Faites taire les pianos et sans roulement de tambour,  
Sortez le cercueil avant la fin du jour._

_Que les avions qui hurlent au dehors  
Dessinent dans le ciel ces trois mots : Il Est Mort,  
Nouez voiles noirs aux colonnes des édifices,  
Gantez de noir les mains des agents de police._

_Il aurait pu être le nord et moi le sud, lui l'est, moi l'ouest,  
La semaine de travail, moi le dimanche de sieste,  
Lui midi, moi minuit, la parole, moi la chanson,  
Je croyais que le bonheur pourrait finalement exister : j'avais tort. _

_On ne veut plus d'étoiles à présent ; qu'on les balaye,  
Remballez la lune et démontez le soleil,  
Videz l'océan et arrachez la forêt,  
Car rien de bon ne peut advenir désormais_

J'essuie la larme qui coule sur ma joue.

Je retourne près d'eux.

Mlle Parker me prend la main.

Sidney pose la sienne sur mon épaule.

Papa et maman me couvent des yeux.

Je suis tout ce qui leur reste de lui.

Ils veulent que je sois lui.

Alors je le serai.

Pour eux.

Pour lui.

J'accomplirai ce qu'il n'a pu terminer.

Je goûterai les joies qu'il n'a pas connues.

Je serai celui qu'il aurait du être.

Car il était ce que je suis.

Et je serai ce qu'il était.

Je serai Jarod.

* * *

Le poème est de WH Auden, je n'ai changé que quelques mots, voilà le poème et sa traduction :

Funeral Blues  
Wystan Hugh Auden

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message : "He Is Dead",  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.

Chant Funèbre  
Wystan Hugh Auden

Arrêtez les pendules, coupez le téléphone,  
Empêchez le chien d'aboyer pour l'os que je lui donne,  
Faites taire les pianos et sans roulement de tambour,  
Sortez le cercueil avant la fin du jour.

Que les avions qui hurlent au dehors  
Dessinent dans le ciel ces trois mots : Il Est Mort,  
Nouez voiles noirs aux colonnes des édifices,  
Gantez de noir les mains des agents de police.

Il était mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est et mon Ouest,  
Ma semaine de travail, mon dimanche de sieste,  
Mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson,  
Je croyais que l'Amour jamais ne finirait : j'avais tort.

Que les étoiles se retirent, qu'on les balaye ;  
Démontez la lune et le soleil,  
Videz l'océan et arrachez la forêt ;  
Car rien de bon ne peut advenir désormais


End file.
